The Beast Within Us
by RenamonRoxx
Summary: Renamon and Rika get the shock of their lives when a strange digimon crashes into the forest, and now all of a sudden the Tamers face a new threat like never before. tamers and OC. Note, this is SOMEONE ELSES STORY that I am TRANSLATING so as to preserve the meaning. Original author in French is Jerome292. He is nice and speaks English so give him your thoughts on the book directly


Translators Note: okay. This is not my story, I repeat, not my story. A fellow author had an amazing story he wrote in French and while I understood it using google translate, I wanted to share it with my readers too, the way it was meant to be read. So I translated the abysmal work done by google and with his permission I am posting it on my page. Any reviews you have, visit Jerome292 page, and let him know on the original story how u like it! I am merely the translator. If u leave the review here, I will forward it to Jerome myself.

Author's Note: Hi, this is my first fiction that I consider worthy of being shared. I really enjoyed writing it and continue to imagine as it unfolds. (Yes, even while driving my car!) J is waiting for your feedback with impatience, do not be shy and tell me what you really think, so I can improve myself.

Happy reading!

I do not own Digimon franchise. If I am guilty of plagiarism, I apologize in advance.

Chapter 1: A Starry Night

It was a beautiful night in Shinjuku. The stars were shining, a gentle breeze blew, and the temperature was relatively mild for March. And to top it all off, the lights around Shinjuku's park were shut off due to technical maintenance at the power plant.

Therefore, as not to waste this night, Renamon took Rika onto one of the hills of the park to admire the stars. The two friends lay down on the grass and lost their eyes in the spectacular sky, completely free of light pollution.

The peaceful setting and the beauty of the night sky's show gave a magical dimension to the moment, one that neither wanted to interrupt. They laid motionless and silent, contemplating the rotating universe for a long time, when suddenly a shooting star crossed stealthily at night.

"You saw it Rika?" Renamon whispered.

"Yes, she was beautiful... she reminds me of you," she replied with an embarrassed smile.

"Ohh... and how?" Asked the fox in an amused tone.

Rika did not answer right away, taking time to observe the passage of a new shooting star and find the right words. "Well... it reminded me of the incredible speed you move with in combat." She confessed, remembering the struggles of her teammate. "You move with such ease that one must be very careful to see your movements. Hence my comparison. That is, you're both fast, stealthy, formidable and very beautiful."

Renamon took Rika hand tenderly in hers and gazed at her with a look full of gratitude. Precious minutes went by. "Did you make a wish?" Rika asked.

"Yes ... and I sincerely hope it will come true." Confided the vixen.

"I think I have an idea about the nature of this wish." Teased the teenager.

"Really?" Renamon replied, amused.

And they laughed, a light and breezy laugh as it drifted through the night air. Renamon's thoughts drifted to the evolution of her relationship with her partner.

Since their early days of fighting, their exchanges were cold and distant. Rika saw the digimon as mere data to be used for combat and nothing else. Therefore, she then treated her partner like a war machine. For her part, Renamon felt that the only role of humans was to help Digimon to digivolve. But the situation changed after the battle against Dokugumon, a champion level Digimon, when Renamon took foolish risks to save her. Rika finally became aware of her attachment to her, which allowed Renamon to become Kiyûbimon and defeat their opponent.

However, after being kidnapped by IceDevimon then saved by the intervention of Renamon and Guilmon, Rika misunderstood the motivations of her partner and left her. Even so, she later intervened to save Renamon from the claws of Harpymon, an action that reanimated their friendship.

Then there was the battle against the D-Reaper, as they biomerged for the first time in Sakuyamon. Unfortunately they were separated at the end of that epic battle, as well as all the other teammates were from their digimon. They met again later, though, when Rika and the other Tamers joined the digital world to find their friends, and Sakuyamon formed once again in the real world to fight the invasion of Parasitmon.

Glancing at Rika, she realized that she too was immersed in the memories of their adventures.

It is true that since they shared their thoughts through Sakuyamon, their relationship reached a point where feelings of one were immediately understood by the other. And despite some disagreements on minor and personal matters, they were happy to live together. Whether it was magical moments, such as a starry night, or in fighting against the digimon arrogant and aggressive enough to dare confront them, the future did not matter to them as long as they could continue to be together.

Yet another shooting star appeared, much slower than the other two. It slowly curved across the sky, far in the depths of space. This one had a different luster, slightly white as opposed to the previous golden color. Its low speed allowed the two friends to contemplate why for a few moments. She continued its slow progress, drifting lazily across the sky when suddenly a blue light appeared at the top.

"I've never heard of blue comet." Rika said, intrigued, rising slightly from her position. The curve of the comet grew bigger, brightening the blue color of the now visible, and approaching, object.

"Rika!" Renamon exclaimed, alarmed. "Its headed straight for us!" She jumped up, picked Rika up in her arms and leapt away as far as she could.

The meteor streaked across the sky in a surprisingly low whistle, shaving the little hill where the two friends had stood, continuing its warpath into the woods. Strangely, no impact was to be heard except the cracking and snapping of branches in its path.

It was then that a familiar feeling invaded Renamon. A predatory smile revealed her fangs and she warned Rika as she set her back on the ground: - "A Digimon!"

The mist of a digital field spilled out of the foliage.

"There hasnt been a new digimon emergence around here for quite a while." Rika commented. "A little action will do us good. I was afraid I'd to lose the habit." She revived her old habits with a lift of the digivice from her belt, a confident smile playing across her lips.

Renamon didn't respond, eyes fixed on the digital field.

This is not normal. This can not be a coincidence. There is definitely a connection between the strange comet and this Digimon.

She came out of her thoughts to notice her partner approaching the thickets with haste. "Are you coming or not?" Threw the girl. "I hope you're ready."

"Always. "Renamon replied confdently, slightly annoyed by the comment as she pursued her partner towards the field.

"Well, I hope it's not one of those stupid Ogremons. That last one was really pathetic." Rika stated, remembering the last one they had fought. It really annoyed her. "They are not even worth your attention."

"Not this time, Rika." Assured the fox, keeping pace with the teenager.

"What makes you say that?" She asked, curious.

"Circumstances." The vixen explained in a less reassuring voice. "Be vigilant. I would not want you to get hurt because of overconfidence."

That said, they went into the woods, every sense on alert. Renamon passed through the cloud, orienting herself in the fog with vibrations imperceptible to human ears, clearing a path to allow her teammate to follow more easily in the dark. The fog slowly began to dissipate, revealing the recent passing of a large object of some sort as it had plowed through the trees.

A blue light appeared behind two of these trees that had been bent aside. The pair approached quietly, the extraordinary spectacle now clearly present to the view of both partners, mesmerized by their discovery. A humanoid being stood bent, one hand on the ground, motionless at the center of a bright, blazing, blue energy sphere. The sphere of lightning projected small bolts at irregular intervals. All the while a muffled silence settled over the area, making the scene surreal. Gradually the sphere weakened and disappeared in an unpleasant sucking sound.

The being was wearing a dark gray sort of armor, almost like it was straight out of a futuristic video game. Before either of them could move, it collapsed on the ground without uttering a single complaint, as if released from its shackles. Smoke still emanated from its body, suggesting that it has been exposed to extreme heat.

"This is it? The Digimon you felt?" Rika scoffed cynically, visibly disappointed. "A pile of metal that can't even stand? I was hoping for a real challenge."

"It would appear so, but I've never seen anything like it. It seems different... somehow." Confessed Renamon suspiciously. "What troubles me most is that it gave off no odor and didn't make a sound."

The tamer pointed her digivice on the strange digimon for information. The digivice quickly flashed a screen that had never appeared before.

'Update'

This greatly surprised Rika, frowning again as she observed the character. The only time the digivice had provided no information was when they first met Guilmon, Takato's partner. But there had never been any update, even then.

Renamon moved closer with the intention to assess the threat, but a vibration in the air behind her made her turn.

An icy laughter echoed through the trees. A demonic Digimon had appeared from out of nowhere, now advancing slowly towards them. Its appearance and darkness that seemed to emenate from his body merged with the darkness of the night. Horror played across Rika's features, remembering the night she was taken by IceDevimon in his attempt to make her his tamer, trying to corrupt her mind.

Her digivice indicated it was Devimon, a virus type digimon at champion level. It was said to be the creator of nightmares. "Renamon?"

"I'm here Rika." Renamon answered, taking a battle position.

The turn of events worried her. Not that she didn't feel able to defeat the demon, but rather something strange in the atmosphere reigned since its appearance. For now, the strange Digimon that fell from the sky did not present a threat at the moment, but its dramatic emergence was abnormal. Most troubling is that she didn't hear or sense Devimon's approach, even though he did nothing to conceal his presence. He was far too sure of himself.

"Digivolve!" Shouted the tamer, introducing the card into the digivice.

Renamon and Kiyûbimon were defeated by IceDevimon, but even still, Taomon could crush this walking nightmare no problem. To the dismay of the two teammates, however, it had no effect. What particularly disturbed them is that their opponent didn't seem surprised by this failure.

"Digivolve!" She shouted again, sliding the card through once was a slight crack in her voice, betraying how surprised and unsettled she was. But the result was the same, only the fallen angel was even closer now. "I don't understand." Rika whispered, becoming startlingly aware of her inability to help her partner.

"You should be more careful with what you wish for." Sneered the shaded creature. "You wanted a challenge; allow me to oblige." He gave a slight bow with a frightening smile, and raised his unnaturally long arm out towards the pair.

"Death claw!"


End file.
